Action ou vérité?
by gwenaelle
Summary: Duo s ennuie et décide de faire un jeu avec les autres YAOI
1. Default Chapter

ACTION OU VERITE 

****

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi, lemon

Couples : ha ha vous verrez !

Disclaimer : ces bo gosses ne sont à moi

- Je m ennui !!! Cria Duo alors qu il était devant la tele avec Quatre.

Wufei qui lisait, sursauta et laissa tomber son livre. Heero crispa son poings, se forçant a rester assis devant son ordinateur au lieu d aller assommer l américain. Trowa n eut aucune réaction, se contentant de regarder Duo, qui continuait de crier dans toute la maison. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : Heero craqua. Il attrapa Duo par la natte et le ramena à lui, indifférent au cri de douleur du natté.

- Ecoute-moi bien Duo, siffla t il, tu te calmes immédiatement sinon, tu vas le regretter !

- Mais Hee-chan, pleurnicha Duo, j e m ennuis

Le perfect soldier inspira un bon coup.

- Très bien, qu est ce que tu proposes ?

Cette question amena un grand silence dans la pièce. Heero, le soldat parfait, accordait une faveur a Duo ? Ce dernier avait la mâchoire qui traînait par terre et les yeux grand ouvert. Mais se reprenant vite, il dit :

- On joue à action-vérit !

- Quoi ? Explosa Wufei, il n en est pas question !

- Allez Wufei, dit Quatre, pour lui faire plaisir.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi je dois lui faire plaisir ?

Souriant, Duo s approcha de lui et s assit sur ses genoux. Avant que le chinois n est pu dire quoi que ce soit, il murmura à son oreille :

Tu ne le regretteras pas, mon Wufei.

Et il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Le pauvre Wufei était maintenant tout rouge et il ne pouvait plus refuser. Duo jeta un coup d œil a Trowa puis il reporta son attention sur Quatre et ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- Très bien, dit Duo en souriant, je vais vous expliquer comment ça marche car je suis sur que nos deux glaçons ignorent les règles.

Et il expliqua clairement le jeu et Heero commença à s inquiéter. Il connaissait assez Duo pour savoir que l américain allez profiter de la situation.

- Alors, allons-y ! S écria le natté. Je commence.

Et le jeu commença. Au fur et a mesure que le temps passait, les deux glaçons commençaient à s amuser. Jusqu au moment ou….

- Heero, demanda Duo, action ou vérit ?

- Action

- Embrasse Trowa

- QUOI ??

- Tu as très bien entendu, sourit le natté. Tu dois embrasser Trowa sinon tu as perdu.

Heero le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait pousse. Puis il se mit à réfléchir. C était peut être la seule fois ou il pourrait le faire. Et puis, c était un jeu. Personne ne se poserait de question. Il porta son a ttention sur Trowa. Le francais était calme. On aurait pu penser qu il était indifférent a ce qui se passait mais la rougeur sur ses joues le trahissaient. Heero, ne voulant pas perdre la face et ne voulant pas rater cette occasion, s approcha de Trowa et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses levers. Il se recula vite, le visage en feu. Ca avait été rapide mais bon.

- C est tout ? s écria Duo

- Duo, demanda Heero en souriant sournoisement, action ou vérit ?

- Action

- Tu vas embrasser Wufei…. avec la langue

- COMMENT ? s écria le chinois

Mais, contrairement a ce que pensait Heero, Duo se jeta sur Wufei et prit possession de ses lèvres. Au début surpris, Wufei ne pu résister longtemps a la passion du baiser. Il y répondit e apsant ses bras autour du cou de Duo et ils approfondirent le baiser. A bout de souffle, ils s écartèrent. Duo lui souria, déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et regarda Heero. Ce dernier n en revenait pas. Ils l avaient vraiment fait et ils avaient l air d avoir aimé.. La voix de Duo le sortir de ses réflexions.

- Quatre, action ou vérit ?

- Vérité

- Penses tu que Wufei et moi, on formerai un beau couple ?

- Je ne le pense pas, répondit Quatre, j en suis sur. Vous etes fait l un pour l autre, je le ressens.

A cette réponse, Duo sourit. Il se rapproche de Wufei et lui prit la main. Le chinois de laissa faire.

- A moi, dit Quatre. Trowa, action ou vérit ?

- Vérité

- Très bien mais attention, ne ment pas. De toute façon, je serais si tu mens ou pas.

Il regarda attentivement le francais.

- Que ressent tu pour Heero ?

Le francias crut qu il allait faire une crise cardiaque : son sœur battait trop vite, il avait trop chaud et etait tout rouge. Il était coincé. Devait il vraiment répondre ? Lui qui n aimait pas parler. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui et il détestait ça. Mais, le plus dur était de sentir le regard d Heero. Il n osait pas le regarder.

- Alors ? Demanda Quatre en souriant. N ai pas peur de dire ce que tu penses Trowa, tu ne le regretteras pas, croit moi.

Trowa lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Que devait il comprendre par la ? Finalement, prenant son courage a deux mains, il murmura :

- Je tiens à lui.

- Et de quelle manière ?

- Je…heu…

- Tu l aimes plus que comme un ami ? demanda Quatre pour l aider

Tout rouge, Trowa hocha la tête.

Heero n en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors il n était pas le seul a éprouver quelque chose. Son regard était posé sur le francais qui n osait toujours pas le regarder. C est sa voix qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

- Wufei, action ou vérit ?

- Vérit !

- Que ressent tu pour Duo ?

- Je l aime, répondit le chinois comme si c était évident

Duo serra un peu plus ort sa main.

- Heero, action ou vérit ?

- Vérit !

- Tu aimes Barton, n est ce pas ?

Cette question, il s y attendait et savait déjà quoi répondre.

- Oui, je l aime et je l ai toujours aimé. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c est que tout me plait chez lui : ses yeux ; sa beauté, son silence, son corps. Je sais que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre ou de le voir avec quelqu un d autre.

Duo, Wufei et Quatre avaient la mâchoire par terre. Jamais ils n auraient pensé qu Heero, le glaçon numéro 1, puisse faire une déclaration. Trowa, lui ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors, comme ça ses sentiments étaient partagés. Et tout ce qu avait dit Heero ? Jamais personne ne le lui avait dit. Il avait soudain trop chaud. « Heero m'aime ? . Il rougit de plus belle quand il vit Heero s avancer vers lui et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais, cette fois, il approfondit le baiser, le faisant gémir quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Puis, a bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais Heero serra Trowa contre lui.

- Et ba voil ! S'écria Duo, vous etes enfin ensemble. Le jeu est finit, on va pouvoir aller se coucher.

Et avant que quiconque n est pu en placer une, il entraîna Wufei dans la chambre.

A suivre


	2. Action ou vérité ? 2

CHAPITRE 2 

****

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi, lemon

Couples : 1X3 et 2x5

Disclaimer : ces bo gosses ne sont à moi

Duo entraîna Wufei dans la chambre. Quatre les suivit du regard avec un sourire amusé collé a ses lèvres. Puis il reporta son attention sur Trowa et Heero. Ce dernier avait toujours Trowa dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux. Le francais avait finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule, savourant les caresses du soldat.

Quatre avait surtout son attention sur Trowa. Il connaissait tout de sa vie et savait qu elle n avait pas été rose. Surtout pendant la période ou il avait été chez les mercenaires. Il avait finit par découvrir ce qui tourmentait Trowa.Il l avait forcé à parler après un cauchemar qui l avait laissé en pleure. Il avait du beaucoup insisté et le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui avait enfin tout avou : il avait été violé par l homme même qui l avait trouvé. Trowa ne s en était jamais remit complètement. La preuve en était ses cauchemars. Mais aujourd hui, Quatre savait que Trowa pourrait trouver la paix avec Heero. Il sourit en regardant le couple puis se leva :

- Je suis fatigué, je vous dis à demain

Il n eut aucune réponse mais c était normal de la part des deux glaçons.

Dans la chambre de Wufei, Duo avait poussé le chinois sur le lit et l embrassait sauvagement. Ses mains s étaient égarées sous le haut de Wufei et les caresses commencèrent. Les gémissements du chinois emplirent la pièce sombre. Puis, voulant être plus en contact avec son chinois, Duo déchira son T-shirt et enleva le sien. Wufei ne protesta pas, admirant le corps de son amant. Mais il oublia vite sa contemplation quand Duo reprit possession de ses lèvres. Ses mains étaient de chaque coté de sa tête, emprisonnées dans celles de Duo, ne pouvant faire aucun mouvement. C est ça que Duo aimait. Il aimait voir Wufei dominé, sous son emprise, a sa merci. Il rompit le baiser et un sourire a la Shinigami apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il libéra les mains de Wufei qui en profita pour défaire la natte et passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux, savourant leur douceur. Ses gémissements s intensifièrent quand Duo posa des baisers dans son cou, le marquant comme étant le sien. Il était perdu dans les vagues de désir et n avait pas remarqué que Duo montait ses mains vers les barreaux du lit. Un clic retentit dans la chambre et Wufei leva la tête vers le bruit : Ses mains étaient attaches au lit. Il lanca un regard noir a Duo mais il n eut pas le temps de protester que les lèvres de l américain étaient sur les siennes.

- Tu es à moi, murmura Duo a l oreille de son amant, le faisant frissonner.

Wufei n arrivait plus a réfléchir quand la bouche de Duo s amusa avec ses tétons, passant de l un a l autre avec gourmandise. Les mains de l américain n restèrent pas inactifs. Elles descendirent et défirent le pantalon de Wufei. Il le retira lentement, s attirant des grognements du chinois. Puis il enleva le boxer et se recula. Il admira le corps e Wufei, complètement abandonné et soumit. Ca l excité encore plus.

Il se pencha sur l érection de son amant et, après avoit donné quelques coups de langues, il l engloutit. Wufei ne pu retenir un cri de pur plaisir, se tortillant sous Duo. Ce dernier s amusa à varier le rythme, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Le chinois allait devenir fou. A chaque fois qu il était sur le point de se libérer, Duo ralentissait le rythme. Il tirait sur les menottes, voulant forcer américain a aller plus vite. Mais ce dernier stoppas tout.

- Duo, gémit Wufei

- Oui ? demanda innocemment l américain qui jouait avec les oreilles de son amant****

- S il te plait…****

- Que veux tu Wufei ?****

- Prend moi Duo…s il ta plait…prend moi****

- Tes désirs sont des ordres.****

Et il prit possession des lèvres du dominé, étouffant le cri de douleur quand il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. Voyant Wufei s y habitué, il introduisit un deuxième puis un troisième doigt et commença à les bouger. Wufei ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisirs. Il s empalait de lui-même sur les doigts de Duo. Mais quand ce dernier les retira, il poussa un cri de mécontentement.

- Ne sois pas si impatient mon dragon, murmura Duo avant de l embrasser

Puis il se redressa et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il se pencha sur Wufei, lui relava les jambes et s enfonça d un seul coup en lui. Le chinois hurla de douleur. Duo joua avec ses tétons, les mordillant pour apaiser la douleur de son amant. Puis il commença à bouger, lentement au départ puis de plus en plus vite. Les deux amants criaient de plaisir. Duo n en revenait pas. Wufei était si étroit, si chaud. Jamais il n avait ressentit ça avec ses anciens partenaires. Il sentit Wufei se libérer. Son visage dominé par le plaisir finit de l achever et il se libéra à son tour. Epuisé, il s écroula sur Wufei, reprenant son souffle. Puis, sa main attrapa les clés des menottes et il libéra le chinois. Il s allongea à coté de lui et Wufei nicha sa tête sur son épaule. Duo le serra contre lui, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Je t'aime Duo, souffla Wufei

- Moi aussi mon Dragon, je t aime****

Il embrassa Wufei sur la tempe et s endormit en même temps que le chinois.

A suivre….****


	3. Action ou vérité ? 3

CHAPITRE 3 

****

Auteur : Gwenaelle

Genre : yaoi, lemon

Couples : 1X3 et 2x5

Disclaimer : ces bo gosses ne sont à moi

Une fois que Quatre fut partit, Heero passa sa main sous le menton de Trowa et lui releva la tête. Il s empara de ses lèvres pour la troisième fois de la soirée, de plus en plus excité par la proximité du corps de son compagnon. Soudain, il se redressa et prit Trowa dans ses bras.

- Hee…Heero ? Bégaya Trowa. Qu est ce que tu fais ?

Mais le perfect soldier ne répondit pas. Trowa ne se posa plus de question quand il vit qu ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Heero. La, son angoisse commença a monter et il referma ses doigts sur le débardeur d Heero. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et posa délicatement Trowa sur le lit. Puis il alla refermer la porte. Trowa le regarda faire, n ayant plus acun doute sur ce que voulait faire Heero. Bine sur, il savait qu Heero ne lui ferait jamais de mal mais il ne pouvait s empêcher d avoir peur.

Heero s était approché du francais, notant le trouble sur son visage et le tremblement de ses doigts. Il savait que quelque chose n allait pas mais il savait aussi que Trowa ne lui avouerai pas si facilement son mal. Alors, il décida de le découvrir de lui-même.

Il se pencha sur Trowa, le forçant à s allonger sur le lit et s empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Trowa lui répondit timidement, se forçant à se calmer. Mais, quand il sentit la main d Heero se glisser sous son haut, il ne put s empêcher de sursauter. Son corps se mit à trembler quand des images de son viol repassèrent dans son esprit. Sa respiration s acclera, ses yeux s agrandirent d peur. Mais ce qui choqua le plus Heero fit les larmes qui se mirent à couler le long des joues de celui qu il aimait. Celui ci se revrovilla sur lui-même, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas qu Heero le voit comme ça. Il ne voulait pas. Mais Heero le força est se remettre sur le dos et écarta les mains de son visage.

- Trowa, je veux savoir ce que tu as. Dis le moi. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je t aime et ça veut dire que tu peux tout me dire. Jamais je ne te jugerais ou te rejetterais. Je te l promet. Je ne t abandonnerais pas, quoique tu me dises. Fais-moi confiance.****

Trowa se jeta dans ses bras, se serrant le plus possible contre lui et pleurant sur son épaule. Heero lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en un geste apaisant.

Heero garda longtemps Trowa contre lui, le laissant pleurer sur son épaule. Quand il sentit que le francais se calmait, il s écarta de lui et lui souleva le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Du pouce, il effaça les larmes sur ses joues.

- Dis moi ce que tu as, murmura Heero

- Je…****

- Tu as peur ?****

N osant pas parler, Trowa hocha la tête.

- De moi ?

Signe négatif.

- Dis-moi alors.

Trowa releva la tête et le regarda, rencontrant des yeux remplis d amour. Ce regard lui redonna le courage de parler. Lentement, il retourna dans les bras d Heero, cachant son visage contre son haut. Puis, d une voix tremblante, il lui raconta son enfance. Heero l écouta sans rien dire mais il n en pensais pas moins. La rage coulait dans ses veines. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps de Trowa en le sentant trembler. Le silence était installer dans la chambre. Heero était perdu dans ses pensées, essayant de se contenir. Il était tellement furieux. Il n avait pas vu que Trowa s était redressé et qu il le regardait. Il interpréta mal le silence d Heero. « Je le dégoûte, il ne veut plus de moi. Alors, désespéré, il essaya de se dégager des bras du perfect soldier. Cela fit réagir Heero. Il epecha Trowa de s enfuir en l emprisonnant contre lui.

- Calme-toi Trowa, murmura t il en le sentant le repousser, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Je t aime.

Ces trois mots calmèrent Trowa. Il redressa la tête, surpris.

- Je. Je ne te…dégoûte pas ?

- Bien sur que non, répondit Heero. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dégoûterais Trowa. Pour moi, tu es l être le plus magnifique que j ai pu voir. Tes yeux m ont envoûté, ton corps m a attiré. J aime tout en toi mon amour. Je t aime. ****

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, il l embrassa. Puis il s allongea à coté de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t aime mon ange.

- Moi aussi Heero, je t aime.****

Le japonais l embrassa sur le front.

Dans la chambre au fond du couloir, Quatre eut un sourire heureux en pensant à ces deux nouveaux couples. « Peut être que je devrais jouer à action vérité avec Zake », pensa le petit blond en souriant. Puis il s endormit avec l image du jeune homme au long cheveu blond a l esprit.

Fin****


End file.
